scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scooby Doobies Music Concert
''Scooby Doobies Music Concert ''is the twenty-eighth episode of the Season 3 of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. This is the second musical episode of this series after Happy Birthday Scooby Doo. Premise Scooby's favorite band, The Scooby Doobies are about to be kidnapped by a vampire who yearns for music. Now as their biggest fan, Scooby and his pals will solve this musical mystery. Along with Daphne's optimistic and supportive little sister, Debby Blake. Synopsis Prologue It starts at sunset in a bungalow, when a 14 year old nerdy boy named Peter Halson is looking at a family photo and shouts angrily, “I will never follow your footsteps ever again, mom!” Then, he starts crying. His father, Sheldon Halson came and overheard was his son said. He puts his hand on his shoulder and told him, “I will never follow your mother’s footsteps, either, son.” Peter sadly said, while wiping his tear, “Yeah, since she died.” Sheldon smiled a little and said, “Since you want to be a singer when you grow up, you might wanna follow their footsteps.” He shows Peter a CD with a picture of a band of dogs, playing their instruments. Peter smiles and said, “The Scooby Doobies? Thanks, Dad!” And he hugs his father. Suddenly, singing was heard and Peter said, “What was that?” Sheldon, “I don’t know, but I got you buddy!” Then he shouted, “Who are you?” Suddenly, a vampire came and said, I am Hauntson Muse E. Cal. And I’m a vampire who yearns for music!” Then he uses his sonic-scream, which is like singing on Peter and Sheldon, but they run away from him. Hauntson said, “I guess they don’t like my singing, hmm?” Then he maniacally laughs and flies away. Then, the intro starts when Weird Al Yankovic starts singing about the Scooby Doobies. Going to The Scooby Doobies Concert It was a sunny day, and Fred was driving the Mystery Machine while Scooby-Doo was howling with joy and Shaggy asks him why. Scooby said, “The Scooby Doobies! Nooby Doo, Looby Doo, Booby Doo, Dooby Doo and Dog-E!” Shaggy said, “Oh, Like, you are a big fan of the Scooby Doobies?” Scooby said, “Reah!” Daphne said, “It’s a good thing I got my little sister, Debby Blake. She’s 9 years old.” Everyone greets Debby. Debby said, “Hiya, guys!” Daphne says, “We always fight monsters and unmask them. Do we?” Everyone agreed and starts singing about it. Finally, they arrived at the stage where The Scooby Doobies are practicing for the concert. They got out of the mystery machine and finds a boy and his father sitting on the edge of the stage. Daphne goes to them and said, “What’s wrong?” The boy sighs and said, “My name is Peter Halson and this is my father, Sheldon Halson.” Sheldon Halson said, “Hi, guys. A vampire named Haunston Muse E. Cal attacked us after I told my son to follow the footsteps of the Scooby Doobies. Also, my old friend, Richie P. Johnson wants to sell the stage after he said that I was better than him! He betrayed me!” Debby Blake said, “Oh my, so it’s both a friend betrayal and a vampire attack!” Velma said, “Who is Haunston Muse E. Cal?” Sheldon said, “They say that Haunston Muse E. Cal is used to be Hal Montnegormy, a 48 year old conductor for his orchestra at Crystal Cove Music Hall, until one of the critics taunted him for his movements. So, he quits from Crystal Cove Music Hall, but he never quits from his music. One night, he lived alone in his own mansion, writing his own music; Then, he started to think about the critic who taunted him. He invited him in his mansion. The critic’s name is Monty McBrayer. One night, Hal turned into a vampire and sucked Monty’s blood. He didn’t want taunts anymore, but his musical legend still lives on, so he became... Haunston Muse E. Cal.” Fred said, “Well, then, it looks like we have a...” Then Fred sang, “Musical mystery on our hands!” Everybody laughed. Daphne said, “Oh, Freddy!” Then, Shaggy, Scooby and Velma went to talk to the Scooby Doobies. They introduced themselves. A Wiener dog with a lead guitar said, “Hey, guys! I’m Nooby Doo!” Another Wiener dog with a bass guitar said, “I’m Looby Doo!” An orange Poodle with a Tambourine said, “I’m Booby Doo!” A Golden Retriever played drums and said, “I’m Dooby Doo!” A Pug in rapper clothing came and said, “Yo! I’m Dog-E!” Velma said, “Have you seen a vampire attack you and Peter and Sheldon?” Nooby Doo said, “We haven’t seen a vampire, but the manager, Sheldon Halson did and so does his son, Peter Halson.” Velma demands, “Then we must investigate!” A man coming out of the limo, said, “Why Investigate?” Everyone said, “Richie P. Johnson?” Richie said, “That’s me! And I want to sell this stage because in your age, I used to sing too, but some of the students of my music teacher, Mr. Machalle, are fed up with me, being a show-off! Also, he told Sheldon that he is a nice student because he thinks of Win-Win. But I think of Lose-Win, so I quit vocal music! Vocal music is so pitiful!” Sheldon stands up and demands, “No it’s not, Richie!” He continues, “Vocal music is a picture of music and arts. So, The Scooby Doobies will sing one of their songs to let you know!” Then the Scooby Doobies sung one of their songs. Richie clapped his hands slowly and said, “Nice song, but I would love to see it in concert tonight, on Sunday! I’ll hear it before I sell this stage!” Then he goes back into the limo and goes to his home. The Scooby Doobies get scared and Nooby Doo hyperventilates, “No no no, I don’t want the stage to be sold!” Booby Doo said, “Nooby, calm down. Everything will be okay.” Investagating the stage The gang investigates the whole stage. While Fred and Daphne investigate the closet, Daphne looks at the sign that says, “The Scooby Doobies’ closet of Materialism”. Daphne asks Fred, “What's materialism, Freddy?” Fred said while looking at the clothes, “What's materialism? Well, materialism is a tendency to consider material possessions and physical comfort as more important than spiritual values.” Daphne said, “That’s good, but I wouldn’t do materialism.” But Fred said, joyfully, “But I can show you materialism!” his voice echoes and he is in sparkly clothing and starts singing about materialism. Daphne stops Fred and both continue their investigation. Daphne found a silver fabric on the floor. Daphne said, “What’s silver fabric doing here?” Fred said, “Maybe it’s part of Hauntson Muse E. Cal’s outfit.” Daphne said, “Hmm... might be.” Then, singing was heard and out comes Hauntson Muse E. Cal and Daphne and Fred ran out of the closet. Daphne shouted, “Hauntson Muse E. Cal is coming!” Everybody ran. Peter Halson said, “What happened?” Shaggy said, “Like, a vampire attacked us!” How to kill a Vampire Sheldon Halson said, “When I was your age, we learned about vampires. Legend says that the way to kill a vampire is to get a pink crystal that is held in a cave, in a quarry.” Fred said, “We’re are on it, Mr. Halson! Gang, we’re going to the quarry!” The gang goes to the Mystery Machine and drove off. The Scooby Doobies’ Conflict + Father to Son talk Sheldon Halson looks at the Scooby Doobies. Nooby Doo shouted, “I am not going there if there was a vampire attack going on!” Looby Doo demands, “No vampire is going to hurt my son!” Dooby Doo said, “You said it, Dad!” Dog-E gets scared and said, “Bow-Wow! I can’t watch! I truly hate arguments!” Booby Doo said, “STOP!! You guys have to stop! Mystery Inc, Our manager, Sheldon and his son, Peter is counting on us! I don’t this band to be disbanded! Please! Also, I don’t want Richie P. Johnson to sell the stage!” The Scooby Doobies realized their mistake and agreed with Booby Doo. Sheldon approached and said, “Booby Doo, I never noticed that you’re so supportive for the band, and Dog-E, I almost heard that you don’t like arguments.” Dog-E said sadly, “Yeah, man.” Sheldon puts his hand on Dog-E’s shoulder and said, “Dog-E, I felt your pain.” Dog-E thanked Sheldon. He now approaches to a sad Peter and said, “Son, I also felt your pain as well.” Peter said, “Thanks, Dad. About that Hauntson guy, it sounded like our last name. I cannot be inherented by a vampire.” Sheldon said, “I know, and I might get worried about you getting kidnapped by him.” Then, Sheldon smiled and said, “Hey, Peter?” Peter said, “Yeah, dad?” Sheldon said, “When I was sad, My Grandpa made up song to make me happy.” Then Sheldon sang a song to make Peter happy. Cast and characters Singing Voices Songs There are 9 songs from this episode. Suspects Culprits Writer's Note I'm Niveithika1999 and can you help me finish the episode? It’s similar to “The Mayhem of the Music Meister” from “Batman: Brave and the Bold”. Notes/Trivia Shaggy, scooby and Debby were laughing at Fred when he said, "Huh?! It's trapping time!" after Daphne woke him up. Fred fell asleep after he cried during his ballad. Category:Musical Episodes Category:Scooby Doo Mystery Icorporated Season 3